The invention relates to a quick release connector for joining together lengths of cable, chains, etc. without use of special tools.
In many industries, such as fishing, logging, excavation, etc. there is a common requirement for connecting together lengths of cable, chains, rigid links, etc. Many connectors are available for this purpose, but some of these are costly to manufacture, and are prone to seizure or failure in the harsh environment of such industries. Furthermore, some couplings require use of special tools, which is often inconvenient and the tools can be misplaced.
Many cables are required to pass through fairleads or over pulleys, and thus the connector should be sufficiently small and unobstrusive to permit smooth passage of the connector through a fairlead or around the pulley. Clearly, it should be sufficiently strong to support any load that might be applied to the cables or other links and should be highly resistant to unintentional disconnection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,937 was issued to the present applicant and discloses a snap lock swivel connector which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. However, the applicant's patented connector has a two-piece socket connector portion which has a relatively large lateral opening to receive a plug connector portion passing laterally therethrough. Dirt or other abrasive matter is prone to passing through this large lateral opening and can result in rapid wear of the coupling. Furthermore, the two main pieces of the socket portion are urged together by a C-shaped spring which, in some instances, does not generate an adequate force to grip the two portions together, and accidental disconnection can result.